ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Strawberry Shortcake and Friends
Strawberry Shortcake and Friends is a TV series airing exclusively on Netflix. It is the 5th generation of the Strawberry Shortcake franchise, being the successor of DHX Strawberry Shortcake. The franchise turns in a My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic direction, focusing on adventures taking place in Strawberryland, with loads of slapstick, puns, and pop culture references. Summary The show is an attempt to breathe new life into the Strawberry Shortcake franchise. It deviates from the overly girly nature of the previous shows made for the franchise and aims for a slightly older demographic as well. It includes more action, more comedy, story arcs, and a tad more drama. The show is a lot more musical than the previous generations, including several songs written about the characters used as background music and put on an album. The show heavily influences the doll line, even more so than the previous shows did. When a new episode comes out and looks profitable, the dolls will follow in the same outfits. Characters Main *Strawberry Shortcake: The main protagonist of Strawberry Shortcake and Friends. Strawberry Shortcake is kind, helpful, polite, and outgoing. She acts like a mentor to her friends often guiding them and giving them advice. Unlike previous generations, Strawberry has notable flaws, being a control freak and getting mad at her friends if they refuse to help her out. Nonetheless, Strawberry remains a nice girl and loves helping her friends. *Apple Candy: Apple Candy was known as Apple Dumplin' in previous generations, but is still a close friend, as well as now roomate of Strawberry Shortcake. Being the first time in history where she was not related to Strawberry, Apple Candy is a blogger, often writing about events in her blog after they happen. She is very cautious not to shove her blog down people's throats, especially Strawberry. She often annoys people with her love of trends and her strange obsession with collecting things, but once they get to know her, she becomes one of their good friends. *Cinnamon Bun: Cinnamon Bun is the show's first entirely new character. She is very creative and quirky, loving weird gadgets, similar to Ginger Snap. Cinnamon Bun also is a fan of architecture, having built several houses in Strawberryland, including Strawberry and Apple Candy's strangely designed strawberry home. She is very laid-back, and enjoys terrible puns. Cinnamon Bun is a little lazy, but still a good friend to have by your side. *Sugar Cookie: Being the second entirely new character, Sugar Cookie is a real sweetheart. She loves sweets, especially cookies, looks sweet on the outside, and is sweet on the inside. Sugar Cookie splits all her accomplishments and belongings with her friends, often to the point of her literally cutting trophies so everyone who helped her can also have the trophy. Sugar Cookie is very sensitive, and if too much yelling occurs, she may cry, but she still is a nice friend who would stick up for her allies. *Orange Blossom: Orange Blossom returns to her roots, becoming an artist as she was in the 80s. She seems to be more of a digital artist than a traditional artist though. Orange Blossom has a love for change of ideas she considers boring, loves technology, and challenges normalities. She is often at odds with people who prefer tradition. She also knows she's in a cartoon, often breaking the 4th wall. Many people think she's weird, but her friends accept her for who she is. *Mango Lassi: Mango Lassi is an original character introduced for the show. She has lived in a lot of places throughout her life, before she finally settled down and called Strawberryland home. Mango Lassi is well-known for being generous and extremely smart. She's an entrepreneur, loving to create business out of the things she creates. Her favorite thing in the world, however, is hanging out with her best friends in Strawberryland. *Huckleberry Pie: Huckleberry Pie is the only main male character in the entire show. Huckleberry Pie speaks with a slight Southern accent, and is a real charmer to all of the girls, especially Strawberry Shortcake. He seems to hate other males for unknown reasons, and hangs out with the girls frequently. He also has a weird tendency to punch anyone who flirts with him except for a mystery girl. Huckleberry Pie may be very mysterious and weird to those who don't know him, but everyone in Strawberryland adores his presence. Antagonists * Peppermint Soda: Peppermint Soda is simply a revamped Peppermint Fizz with all of her negative traits boosted to the max and positives diminished. Peppermint Soda ruins everyone's day by violence, rigged competitions, gossip, hacking, and too many other things to count. She makes sure nobody except for her has a pleasant day. Orange Blossom has researched her online, but the only real known reason why she's so mean is that she enjoys it. Some residents even believe she blackmailed the Purple Pieman into her dirty work. * The Peculiar Purple Pieman: The Peculiar Purple Pieman wants everyone to buy his pies, using Strawberryland's delicious fruits and other resources. He is known to attempt several unintentionally deadly schemes to make sure people buy his pies. Despite all of the things he's done, he lives with his loving wife Grape Sorbet and daughter Raisin Cake, hoping one day, he can change his ways. * Grape Sorbet: Grape Sorbet is a revamped Sour Grapes and the Purple Pieman's beautiful wife. She often tries to help her husband with his work, often by disguising as a teacher or some other figure of authority. She makes some of the best cakes known to Strawberryland, and does bake the Purple Pieman's pies for him. All she wants is to enjoy a happy life with her daughter and husband in Strawberryland, away from all trouble. * Raisin Cake: Raisin Cake is a very gifted student. She dedicates her life to research her father's ingredients, and is the whole reason her family came to Strawberryland in the first place. Raisin Cake loves her mother's sweets and playing piano. She has plans on getting a degree in Strawberryland University, but she has to make sure she doesn't get associated with evil, and she's not afraid of speaking her mind. Supporting Characters * Blackberry Tart: Blackberry Tart is an entirely new character. He is well-known for his love of extreme sports and livestreaming. From parachuting to motorcycling, he's done it all, or so everyone thinks. He thinks the girls are cool, but he really wants to become friends with Huckleberry Pie, which is the hardest challenge he's ever faced, considering Huck absolutely despises other boys. Blackberry Tart is not known for giving up, however, and he won't let anyone stand in his way. * Blueberry Muffin: Blueberry Muffin is Strawberryland's local bookworm. She is very shy, and is known to be afraid of many things. She is Huckleberry Pie's best friend, and often conflicts with Orange Blossom. Everyone seems to believe that Blueberry Muffin is the famed "Unpunchable", since she has never been punched by Huckleberry for flirting, but she has never flirted with him. She dreams of making a film in the future, with the help of her friends of course. * Fruit Cocktail: Fruit Cocktail is a new character. She's rich, and she knows it. She has many luxurious things, most of which the others can't afford to buy. She is very boastful, but isn't selfish or conceited. She shares with her friends, and invites them all over frequently. Contrary to the popular belief, her name actually means mixed fruit, not an actual fruit cocktail. She rubs this in when you first meet her, and hates when you call her a cocktail. * Cantaloupe Smoothie: Cantaloupe Smoothie is a new character. She is strong, sassy, and quite a bit gullible. She is like a big sister to many, protecting them from harm in this world, both physical and mental, and against many people's will. She also enjoys helping people exercise, and often tells them many things about life. She's no dummy, however, and will fight for you and your friends. * Chocolate Chip: Chocolate Chip is another new character. She hates the daylight, and comes out when the sun sets. She is very fond of chocolate, and thinks everything is better with it. She's even learned how to make chocolate so she won't have to buy it from the store. She doesn't socialize much, considering most of her friends aren't awake when she is, but when she makes one, she treasures them forever. * Kiwi Pop: Kiwi Pop is also a new character. Kiwi Pop is very energetic and outgoing, and even a bit annoying to a few. She happens to also hold the Huckleberry Punch record, after flirting with him 365 times in one month. She's extremely sweet, and often bursts into song at random moments. She never means any harm that she may cause, and says sorry everytime something bad happens because of her carelessness. * Coconut Milk: Coconut Milk is a new character. He loves everything about the beach, and lives there so he can experience it daily. He is an expert surfer, and offers lessons to people who want to learn how to, even having helped Blackberry Tart himself once. Coconut Milk also loves throwing parties and inviting people to his place every once in a while, though it often causes him trouble in some way, shape or form. Coconut Milk knows the importance of relaxation and fun, and loves helping others discover that too. * Cherry Jam: Cherry Jam is one of Strawberryland's biggest popstars. She loves to sing, play guitar and keyboard, dance, and even writes and publishes all of her own songs. Everyone in Strawberryland admires her, and for good reason. She took the hard road to stardom and donates to charity for the sake of others, not for herself. Not surprisingly, she appears in gossip magazines a lot, but she knows these are lies, and will let people know, even if it damages her reputation. Minor Characters List of Episodes Season 1 S1 E1: Berry Good Friends~ Strawberry Shortcake and Apple Candy move to Strawberryland and meet their best friends Cinnamon Bun, Sugar Cookie, Orange Blossom, Mango Lassi, and Huckleberry Pie. S1 E2: He's A Peculiar One~ The Peculiar Purple Pieman comes into Strawberryland and attempts to sell his pies to Strawberry and her friends, failing miserably. S1 E3: Getting Along~ Peppermint Soda leaves a nasty comment on Apple Candy's blog and enters a flame war with her, leaving Strawberry to be the peacekeeper. S1 E4: Testing, Testing~ Cinnamon Bun invents a flying machine and makes Strawberry and Huckleberry her test dummies, leading to some crazy hijinks. S1 E5: Sugar and Spice~ Sugar Cookie tries to be nice to everyone and everything, but when she accidentally slaps Strawberry during a disagreement, she can't get over her actions. S1 E6: The Search for Inspiration~ Orange Blossom had artist's block for a while and needs inspiration, and asks Strawberry for help. S1 E7: Let's Make Lemonade~ Mango Lassi sets up a lemonade stand for all of her friends, but Peppermint Soda reveals her face and makes ludicrous demands for pennies and cuts the line, leaving Mango in distress. S1 E8: One of the Girls~ Huckleberry Pie has always seen himself as one of the girls, but the group gets worried about him possibly tearing up their friendship by choosing one of them over others, leaving him scared. S1 E9: So Berry Extraordinary~ Strawberry Shortcake sees herself as a unique and cool person, but when she lets it get to her head, her friends need to teach her a lesson. S1 E10: School's in Session~ Grape Sorbet opens a school for Strawberry and friends, but it turns out the only thing taught at this place is to buy pies from the Purple Pieman, much to everyone's dismay. S1 E11: Nostalgia is Real~ Apple Candy finds an old DVD of her favorite show when she was a kid, and when she finds out it was rebooted, she jumps for joy... until she realizes that the reboot is absolutely terrible. S1 E12: Flipping the Switch~ Cinnamon Bun noticed that someone replaced the switch for her latest invention, and gets the gang to help her solve this mysterious robbery. S1 E13: Stage Fright~ Sugar Cookie loves to sing, and when the gang discovers her talent, she gets really nervous out of fear that they're going to put her on a stage and make her sing for others. S1 E14: A Blue Birthday~ Orange Blossom is celebrating her birthday today, but it seems as if everyone forgot her birthday, leaving her in a very gloomy mood. S1 E15: Taximan~ Mango Lassi begins offering rides for her friends around town, but nobody seems to want her service for some odd reason. S1 E16: Blind Dates~ Huckleberry Pie is forced to go on a literal blind date with Peppermint Soda, and has to find his way out of it fast. Voice Cast Cathy Cavadini: Strawberry Shortcake Elizabeth Daily: Apple Candy Tara Strong: Cinnamon Bun, Blueberry Muffin Andrea Libman: Sugar Cookie Ashleigh Ball: Orange Blossom, Cantaloupe Smoothie Kazumi Evans: Mango Lassi, Cherry Jam Jack McBrayer: Huckleberry Pie Maryke Hendrikse: Peppermint Soda Jess Harnell: The Purple Pieman Nicole Oliver: Grape Sorbet Rebecca Shoichet: Raisin Cake Vincent Tong: Blackberry Tart Tabitha St. Germain: Fruit Cocktail Kelly Sheridan: Chocolate Chip Nika Futterman: Kiwi Pop Andrew Francis: Coconut Milk￼ Trivia Gallery Category:Strawberry Shortcake